


temple fears

by fanfiction_trashpile



Series: Moments Collection [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: the moment he first saw you
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You
Series: Moments Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966108
Kudos: 1





	temple fears

Tightening his belt, Ben steps into the light, joining the procession of padawans to the new Jedi Temple 

Entering Luke’s Jedi Training Temple with the other trainees, he looks around at all the unfamiliar faces. He’s going to live with these people for who knows how long. 

When he sees you, he stutter steps to keep moving with the rest of the line. 

You’re standing next to Luke, surveying the group of youngins, a saber clipped to your belt. There’s something about you, your energy, the way you hold yourself, that won’t let him look away. 

Ben is suddenly less afraid of what this training camp will bring. 


End file.
